Encounters with Macy Misa
by SLs-short-words
Summary: JONAS - Short fluff about Kevin's many encounters with Macy Misa.


**Encounters with Macy Misa**

The first time Kevin Lucas met Macy Misa, he saw stars. Literally.

She had, after all, just beamed him in the head with a hockey stick. He tried to joke that his hair was padding enough to protect him when she got that worried look that Kevin would come to recognize from whenever she injured one of the "of Jonas" boys, but Joe was quicker in replying that there would really be no difference if she did dislodge something in Kevin's head, and attention was quickly focussed elsewhere when the hockey stick slammed down on Nick's foot next.

Stella managed to introduce Macy as her BFF despite the injuries the boys were receiving and the glare Joe was sending in her direction at the mere suggestion that someone other than him could be a close friend of Stella's. Kevin thought nothing of the encounter, knowing that he couldn't afford to be late for biology class once again, and hoping that the ringing he had just heard was a side effect from receiving a hockey stick to the head, and not a signal that he was in trouble.

***

The seventh time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa, he saw spots. Literally.

He couldn't remember exactly what it was that had grabbed his attention, but he had looked away from his locker at some sound and before he knew it, there were a million flashes in his face. He groaned as the world went black and then Technicolor around him.

He should have been used to this, but apparently the human body did not have the option of adjusting to bright lights flashed directly in the eyes no matter how often it happened. Macy raced over to him apologizing as she explained something about trying to expand beyond sports and having joined the bird watching club and that she had been sure she'd seen some rare creature in the atrium near him, but then she'd seen him and had slipped as she was about to take a photo and somehow managed to snap about ten shots of him, all while he was looking directly in the flash of the camera.

Two days later a stack of photos had been slipped in Kevin's locker. His surprised and bewildered look on the snapshots never showed up on Macy's fan site or anywhere else.

***

The twentieth time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa, he lost his lunch. Literally.

Unsuspecting as always, he had been sitting at a cafeteria table chatting with his brothers and fellow bandmates when Stella and Macy joined them. Macy sat in the empty seat next to Nick with a sigh and lovelorn gaze, which was soon followed by a swipe of the golf club in her hand that nearly knocked everything off the table and Joe's head off his shoulders. Macy cringed, Nick took a deep breath to keep in his anger, Joe looked terrified and Stella reached out to touch him to make sure he was still safe and in one piece.

Kevin watched Macy.

He watched as she turned to Nick and as her expression fell at the anger and frustration that was clearly etched on the youngest band member's features. He watched as she bit her lip and stared worriedly at his brother until Nick finally got over it as he always did after a moment which was more worry for Joe than anything else and offered her what was almost a smile and pried the golf club from her grip. Kevin watched as Macy sighed once again at the touch and let her own grin shine through.

Kevin looked down at the table. His lunch bag was gone, probably sent flying with the swipe of Macy's club. He didn't say anything. It didn't matter. He suddenly wasn't hungry; his stomach swirling and a little nauseous at what he had just witnessed.

***

The one-hundred-fifty-seventh time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa (not that he was keeping track), he blacked out. Literally.

He had heard what Stella had said about her singing, but never thought it could really be that bad. In the end, it was, and Kevin found himself on the ground looking up at a pair of big brown eyes. It was nice. He was willing to black out again to have Macy hovering over him and giving him all that attention, so he suggested she try again.

Her singing was as bad and he didn't have the reward of her concern and adoration when it didn't cause him to black out.

So he lied and worried because really if she had wanted to learn to play guitar he could have fixed the situation, but she wanted to sing and that would mean that he would eventually have to ask Nick for his help with Macy and that would mean that Macy would find yet another reason to adore Nick.

Kevin hadn't lost his lunch, but the swirling stomach and the nausea came once again.

***

The three-hundred-sixteenth time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa, he broke. Well, his locker anyway.

He had already heard through the grapevine called Stella and Joe that Macy was finally moving away from her obsessive tendencies and had actually accepted an invitation out from someone who wasn't a member of Jonas.

Still, he hadn't been expecting to see her in the atrium with the boy only hours later. He also wasn't expecting her to be trying to turn this boy into a Nick clone. Because, there really was no denying that it was a Nick clone. The wig had no awesome sideburns and the outfit was all Nick, plaid and jeans.

And Macy looked so happy.

Kevin hadn't even realised that he was gripping his door so tightly until it was suddenly loose from the rest of his locker. They should really make these things stronger, he thought. Stella could have pulled that off if she had been in a rage.

***

The one-thousandth time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa, she wasn't there. Well, not literally.

Literally, all Kevin Lucas saw was a representation of Macy Misa in his dreams rendered there by an overactive imagination and a longing that he had been trying to ignore since that first meeting with the stars dancing around his head. Even if she wasn't real, however, he fawned over her, smiling in a world where she couldn't hurt him and didn't even think to ask where Nick might be.

His brothers commented on how quiet he was the next morning as he debated in his head which Macy he liked best. Macy of his dreams didn't hurt him and liked him most. Macy in real life was, well, real.

He still hadn't made up his mind by the time they all left for school.

***

The three-thousand-and-second time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa he decided that enough was enough. Quietly.

He had known Macy for over three months by then, and had realised he'd had a crush on her for as long. He'd realised after a few Macy encounters that the kind of stars generated from that first meeting were not the same kind that came from a strong hit to the head.

So, despite the fact that Macy was paying attention to Joe and whatever drama he and Stella were having at the moment, Kevin decided that he'd had enough of counting how many times he saw Macy and that he would have to do something about it.

He also decided that the planning would have to wait because he could never think quietly without letting something slip out and Macy was much too near for him to risk saying something about her at that time. There was also the distraction of the look Nick was giving him, but then again, Nick was usually giving him a look.

***

The three-thousand-and-seventy-third time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa he knocked her out. Kind of.

It had taken him seventy-one sightings before he finally had a plan, and that plan had ended up being as simple as to compliment her. He told her she looked pretty that day. She fainted.

But, Macy Misa being Macy Misa bounced back quickly and without missing a beat, told Kevin that he too was pretty that day. Then stumbled among a number of words as she took him from pretty to nice to handsome to gorgeous to, oh well, she supposed he was just Kevin of Jonas as he always was, and there was really no describing that in words.

She left quickly afterwards, surprising both of them when the baseball bat she carried didn't make contact with anything or anyone. She also surprised Kevin as she hadn't said a word to Nick when he'd shown up at his locker halfway through their conversation. In fact, Kevin was fairly certain Macy hadn't even noticed Nick.

***

The three-thousand-and-ninety-ninth time Kevin Lucas saw Macy Misa, he kissed her because he had no choice. Kind of.

There had been mistletoe and Kevin had never really been one to break tradition, especially when little brother Nick was nearby, telling Kevin that he simply would never dare. So, Kevin kissed Macy.

And he saw stars. And he saw spots. And his stomach swirled. And he felt that if he'd had to, he could have broken as many lockers as he could have gotten his hands on if they were between him and Macy. And he thought about all the feelings spinning around and within him so long that it took him a moment to realise he was no longer feeling Macy's lips against his. And when he opened his eyes, he panicked for a moment because she wasn't around. Then, with a little help from Nick, he realised that Macy was right in front of him, passed out on the floor.

Somehow, that also made him feel kind of good.

***

Kevin stopped keeping count of when he saw Macy as he saw her more and more frequently—both in real life and in his daydreams. He didn't know how many times he'd seen her when they shared their real first kiss that allowed her to actually return the contact without fainting. He didn't know how many times he'd seen her when they first walked down the school hallway holding hands. He didn't know how many times he'd seen her when he finally asked her to be his girlfriend. And he didn't know how many times he'd seen her before hearing Nick mumble something along the lines of "finally" before shifting his attention to Joe and Stella who had yet to have their own finally moment.

He did know, however, that Macy would nibble at his lips when they kissed, and that her hand was absolutely tiny in his, and that she'd had to take three deep breaths and ask him if he was serious twice before squeaking out a yes at his girlfriend request, and that she jumped and clapped her hands happily when Joe and Stella did eventually have their finally moment.

And despite the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks, Kevin was both happy and humbled as he quietly kissed Macy's forehead after they'd been chatting one day and she'd mentioned that they had already seen each other one-hundred-twelve times before she'd managed to draw blood from him with a stray dart. Because really, who was he to tell his girlfriend that it had actually been the one-hundred-eleventh time, and what did it really matter in the end. The present moments were better than all the numbered ones to him.


End file.
